Electric bloodline
by shezow fan
Summary: Virgil and Frieda must deal with the aftermath of taking their relationship to the next level when they discover they are pregnant while Static must stop Livewire from attacking Dakota.


After knowing each other for years since they were kids, Virgil and Frieda finally started dating and have been dating for over a year. Are both juniors in high school but the school year is almost over. Since they've known each other for so long they have decide to take their relationship to the next level.

"Ohhh ohh aw. Wait Virgil I told you to wear a condom!" Frieda slightly yelled "I am, I did!" Virgil panic. "Well I'm going to the bathroom" Frieda said. She got off the bed and left the room.

"Virgil took the condom off and looked at with a worried look. It had holes, electrical burns and so on. "This can't be good" Virgil said to himself.

* * *

The next day at school, Virgil and Richie were walking to their lockers. "I don't Rich, I just want to take our relationship to the next step. We were ready and everything" Virgil said as they walked throw the halls.

"Virgil electricity doesn't work against rubber, what made you think it would work ?" Richie question "I don't safe sex" Virgil said shrugging his shoulders and raising his hands.

They got to their lockers. Richie opened his and got books out. "Plus I was nervous. I kept thinking and repeating over and over "I'm having sex with Frieda...my best friend...my now girlfriend" It was nerve racking" Virgil said.

Students started whispering to each other as they staring at a girl walking down the hall. She had short brown hair and black skin. She had a black leather jacket on and a blue shirt.

Shenice walked up to the guys. "Who's that girl and why are people making a big deal about her ?" Shenice asks.

"That's Raquel. Raquel Ervin I think. Rumor has she got pregnant last year and stopped going to school" Richie said. "Is the rumor true ?" Shenice question as they watched Raquel get to her locker.

"We don't know. She only has one friend and she won't tell anyone" He said. " Maybe she could use more friends" Shenice said.

* * *

Four days later, Frieda had been feeling sick ever since her and Virgil made love to each other as she liked to call it. Frieda thought she was pregnant so she took a pregnancy test.

She had Shenice over to tell her the results. They were both criss cross setting on Frieda's bed. "Shenice I need to tell you something important " Frieda said.

"Sure what is it ?" Shenice ask. " You know how me and Virgil are dating ?" Frieda question. "Yeah" "Well we had..." Frieda got nervous. "Don't tell you two had sex" Shenice said.

"Yes we did" Frieda said. "Aw Frieda y'all are way too young for that" Shenice says. "To be fair we use a condom but it broke" Frieda says. "And now I'm pregnant"

"What ?! You're pregnant ?" Shenice yells. "Shh keep it down. My parents don't know yet" Frieda says. "So what are you gonna do with it ?" Shenice asked.

"It'. It's a baby not a 'it'. I'm thinking of putting the baby up for adoption or keeping e'm but I want to know what Virgil thinks first since it's his too. I haven't told him yet, I'm going to tell him tonight " Frieda says.

"What ever you do, I'm here for you" Shenice says. "Thanks. I wish I could talk to Daisy. Ever since she moved across town she's stopped talking to me" Frieda says as she looks at a picture of Daisy on her desk.

"She stopped talking to me and the guys too. What's up with that ?" Shenice says. "I don't know, I think she's mad at me for dating Virgil. We started dating a few months after she left" Frieda says.

"At least you still me as your gal friend and maybe a new gal friend, I invited that girl Raquel to have lunch with us tomorrow" Shenice says. "That's nice of you Shenice, she could use some more friends " Frieda says.

* * *

Later that night in Frieda's room had invited Virgil over. They were sitting on the edge of her bed. "So you wanted to tell me something Frieda ? It sounded important over the phone " Virgil said.

"It's very important Virg" Frieda said. She took a wooden box out of her drawer next to her bed. The wooden box had glass on it's top.

"I'm not sure how to say this" She handed him the wooden box. Virgil was confused about the box "But you remember that night when we made- ?" Virgil looked throw the glass and saw the pregnancy test.

"You're pregnant ?!" He asks shocked. "Yes" Frieda answered. "Congrats ?" Virgil said unsure what to say. He was speechless.

Frieda wasn't sure if he was happy about the news. "Should we...keep the baby ? We should decide together. This is your baby after all" She asks him.

Virgil was slightly confused about the question, of course he wanted the baby, but he was worried. "Right...Yes I want to keep the baby" Virgil said happily. Frieda was glad to see he was happy.

"What if it has my powers ?!" Virgil said. "Oh you're right I didn't even think of that" Frieda says. Virgil crossed his legs. "Remember that time I told you about when I went to the future ?" Virgil question. "Yeah"

"Future Bats told me I have a son. What if this is it ?" Virgil asks. "Nah, it's going to be a girl" Frieda insist. Virgil laid down on the bed. Frieda laid next to him. He put his arm around her. She put her head on his chest. "Do you want a boy or girl ?" She asks him.

Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! "Uh" Virgil reach down into his left pocket. It was his Shock box going off. "Sorry Frieda I gotta take this" He said. "V You need to get down to the power plant. You're never going to believe who's attacking" It was Richie on the line.

"Sorry Frieda I got to go. Hero business and all" Virgil said as got up from Frieda's bed. "Wait there's more to talk about" Frieda said. "We can meet up at my house later" Virgil said.


End file.
